Digestion Dual
This is the fourteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Gwen hadn’t returned to 2008 quite yet. Ali was up all night, she was still upset about what happened to Littlefoot. “You know what you have to do, get back at that triceratops,” Gwen smiled in an encouraging-yet slightly evil way. “Should I?” asked Ali. “Believe me, I spent the entire first season of TDI with Heather, the biggest cold-hearted witch ever.” Gwen explained. “What’s a witch?” Ali asked confused. “Nevermind,” Gwen grinned, and got back into the time machine and returned to the future. CC Ali: I don’t want to be mean, but I’m sure a few jokes on Cera wouldn’t be bad. Heh heh. The next morning, while the Final Ten were sleeping, Chris woke them up via the loudspeasker. “Good morning players!” he called. “Ugh, it’s too early,” complained Shorty, covering his ears with his pillow. “Everyone meet in the Mess Hall in 5 minutes, where we explain the merging of the teams.” “Me think that sounds neat,” smiled Petrie, the only one who was wide-awake. Ruby emerged from the Super Sharpteeth girls’ cabin, watching Ducky and Rita emerge from the Confession Cam where they had to sleep due to Ali, Cera, and Tippy’s feud. “Why are you holding your noise Ducky?” she asked curiously. “I have never smelled a sharptooth’s morning breath before, I haven’t I haven’t.” Ducky replied. “Het, I can’t help it,” Rita replied. CC Rita: Hey, she doesn’t know what it’s like to eat meat. Chomper, Ali, Tippy, Shorty, Rory, and Petrie emerged from their cabins. “So we made it to the final 10 eh, this is exciting,” Rory smiled. The fast biter was a tad bit more fun-loving than competitive, which might be a reason his teammates liked him. “Race you to the Mess Hall,” Shorty laughed, the longneck getting a head start. “Get back here,” Rory chuckled. When the dinos got inside the eating area, they noticed something odd. “Hey Chris, why isn’t their any food for us? Did Chef not make any?” Shorty asked annoyed. CC Shorty: Not like I’m saying that’s a bad thing. Ha. “Oh, there will be food soon,” Chris snickered, any idiot could tell something was up by the way he made that remark. “Now that only 10 players remain in the competition, it is time where the Fighting Flatteeth and Super Sharpteeth teams to dissolve. The rest of Total Drama Valley will be a free-for-all, although you can help someone if you want to.” Some of the players looked nervous, would their friends turn their backs on them? “Before the next game starts, we need a slight rearrangement to the cabins. All the boys will stay in the former Super Sharpteeth boys’ cabin, and all the girls will stay in the former Fighting Flatteeth girls’ cabin. Move out!” Chris instructed. CC Cera: Perfect, Ruby could be valuable to my alliance if I can get here on my side…. Chomper settled in with Rory, Shorty, and Petrie just fine, he already knew the flyer and fast biter quite well. As Ruby entered the now just plain the Girls cabin, Cera walked up to her. “I’ve been watching you in the past couple challenges Ruby, you’re pretty strong,” she said with a fake smile. “Uh, thanks Cera,” Ruby replied. CC Ruby: I might as well try to get on everyone’s good side, I don’t want to get voted off because of personal problems. “Don’t listen to Cera Ruby,” Tippy said. “Cera’s nothing but tricks and meany-ness.” Ruby gulped, she didn’t know who to side with: Ducky and Cera or Ali and Tippy. (Rita was also neutral.) “I think I’ll….just stay here…in the middle of the ground,” said Ruby, hoping she wasn’t making anyone mad. Chris’ voice came over the loudspeaker again. “Ok, now that you are all settled in, please return to the Mess Hall now.” CC Petrie: Why couldn’t we just stay there the first time and go into the cabins later? Me think it just doesn’t make sense. When the Final 10 reentered the Mess Hall, they noticed a mantel of food covered in a blanket. “Is that our breakfast?” Chomper asked. Chris snickered again, “Technically yes, but it’s also your next challenge.” “What’s the challenge?” Cera asked. “Well, look here,” Chris said, pointing towards a chalkboard. Across the bottom of the board horizontally was all the player’s names written, and vertically the numbers 1-10 (1 being on the bottom and 10 being on the top) were written. “What’s going on?” Ali asked. “Since the game’s now a free for all, you all are competing for 3 individual invincibility spots we have available,” Chris replied. “BUT WHAT THE CHALLENGE?!” Petrie said, getting annoyed at this point. Chef laughed. “This,” he smirked, pulling off the tarp. Under the tarp were ten bowls filled with some weird, gooey substance. “Welcome to the Digestion Dual!” Chris laughed. “The dige-what?” asked Tippy. “An eating contest,” Chris grinned in reply. “We have 11 courses planned.” “11?” Chomper said in surprise. Not even a sharptooth could eat that much at once. “Yup dude,” Chris replied. “Each of you has to each the entire bowl or plate and you’re point count will go up by one. The first three to eat 10 out of the 11 servings will win individual invincibility. So, if you refuse to eat just 2 dishes, you lose the chance for individual invincibility.” “What is the first snack anyway?” Ali asked. “Good question Ali,” Chris snickered in reply. “A bowl, of nice, gooey, smashed bug guts.” CC Ali: Yucky! CC Chomper: Yummy! Bowls of the bug guts were distributed to each of the players. “Tippy can do this, Tippy can do this,” Tippy muttered, not wanting to let her stomach get the better of her. “All right players, dig in!” Chomper, Rory, and Rita, who already ate bugs, had no problem in this first round. Ducky was having the most trouble. “I can not eat this, oh no no no,” she said, in silent disgust. “Come on, you’re in my alliance, YOU CAN’T QUIT ON THE FIRST ROUND!” Cera said angrily, trying to swallow a mouthful of crushed insects. “ok Cera,” Ducky gulped, and proceeded to eat something gross. In the end, everyone managed to eat the first dish. “Ugh, what could be worse?” Petrie said, and he soon got his answer. Another plate was served to everyone, each containing a bowl of mud. “Dish number two: A plate of mud we dug up from the ground.” “Will there be ground crawlers?” Rory asked. “I dunno,” Chris replied. CC Tippy: Ok, the dangerous stunts is one thing, but making Tippy and the others eat this yucky stuff, that’s just plain horrible! Petrie and Ducky were probably having the biggest trouble in the Digestion Dual, as having the (currently) smallest bodies also meant the smallest stomachs, so even if they were eating stuff they liked, it would be hard to keep it down. “Me hate this,” Petrie muttered, taking bite after bite of the dirt. Ruby was managing to keep her cool as best she could. Cera looked at Ruby again. “You’re pretty tough at this,” she complimented, struggling to keep her meal down. “I don’t how I can keep it down, I just know that I can,” Ruby tried to explain. Ruby still didn’t know who to side with. CC Ruby: Cera seems nice, but so are Ali, Rita, and Tippy. I’m just afraid I’ll make someone mad, because if they are mad, they won’t be happy. Ali and Tippy looked at Chris, and they both were envious seeing him eating good ( at least to humans) food. “Tippy can’t remember why Tippy signed up for this,” the spiketail sighed. “Your guess is as good as mine,” said Rita, who didn’t enjoy the taste of the mud. “I thought you only came to be with Chomper Rita,” Ali grinned. “That’s right, “Rita replied, and the longneck and sharptooth shared a little laugh. The ten had finished eating dirt by them. “2 down, 9 dishes to go. And meanwhile, 10 players still up for invincibility,” Chris laughed. The game went on. Ducky and Petrie eventually had to skip one meal, Chef’s “Mystery Vegetable Stew.” The 3 sharpteeth managed to down that, despite the fact they hate vegetables. “I don’t know…if I can go on much longer,” Ali sighed, trying he best not to puke. “Come on, Ali can do it,” Tippy encouraged. She leaned close to Ali’s ear. “We need to make sure Cera doesn’t win so we can vote her off.” “Yeah,” agreed Ali. Cera could overhear their conversations. “I know what you’re planning,” she called. “You don’t honestly believe it could work, do you?” CC Cera: Tippy’s going down next Bonfire. I’ll teach that spiketail you shouldn’t mess with a threehorn! The challenge continued. At this point, Rita, Ducky, and Petrie had lost their shot at inviciblity, Rita wimping out on the “Bowl of Dust” and the “Sand-which.” CC Petrie: Me not worried that me lost chance to be invincible. Me sure that me….won’t….Ooh, excuse me! (Quickly pukes into the Confession Cam bowl.) Only Cera, Ruby, Ali, Tippy, Shorty, Chomper, and Rory remained. “This stuff is beyond gross,” Shorty complained. “Too bad!” Chef yelled back. “Or maybe you want to give up sissy!” he taunted. Shorty looked angry, he wasn’t going to let Chef have a satisfactory feeling. The 7 remaining players had reached the 8th serving, only 4 more to go (Including the one they were already on.). Cera, Tippy, Rory, and Shorty currently had no skipped meals. Ruby, Ali, and Chomper had one skipped one each. “I don’t know how much more my stomach can take,” Chomper commented. The next dish: Tree stars…that were YEARS old. “Where do you find this stuff?!” Cera said in disgusted confusion. “Our interns have resources,” Chris grinned in reply. Ali and Chomper looked at it. “I can’t do this,” Chomper frowned, and gave up his shot at invincibility. Ali took a bite, but immediately spat it out. “I…can’t do this,” she said, wiping her tongue on the table just to get the rotten taste out of her mouth. “Ok, 5 down, 5 to go,” Chris said. Shorty didn’t like the rotten tree stars either, so he skipped that but he still could be in the game, as it was only his first skip. Once again, the footage paused at this point. Chris then explained “We have to cut for time, dinos at home,” he explained. It was the 10th dish. “What have you come up with now?” Rory said, lifting off the cloth covering it, to reveal…a perfectly normal tree star! “Ha, this all you got?” Cera laughed. “Actually, for you leafeaters, you have a different snack prepared for you dudes.” Ali, Ruby, Tippy, and Short saw that one their dish… was a small piece of cooked leafeater! “Oh my….” Said Tippy, wanting to vomit. It was from the “Already-Dead-So-It-Doesn’t-Count fridge, but still,” “We’re skipping!” Tippy, Cera, and Shorty said. Shorty was now eliminated from the game. “What about you Ruby?” Cera asked. CC Ruby: I knew what I did next would either gain me a lot of respect, or lose every bit the others had for me… Ruby was an omnivore, so she technically COULD eat meat if she wanted to. “Here…goes nothing,” she frowned, lifting the piece of meat. “Ruby…don’t tell me..” Ali said, but she soon got results. Ruby took a bite of the meat, and gobbled it down. “Whoa…” Shorty, Petrie, Tippy, Ducky, and Ali all said in amazement. But then it happened. What went down into Ruby this whole game was ready to come back up. “Og geez..” she said, covering her mouth and running out of the Mess Hall. “I skip!” she quickly yelled, narrowing it down to the final three. CC Ruby: My parents told me you shouldn’t let someone else see you throw up, but I couldn’t find a place here without the things they call cameras! Meanwhile, on the final round of the challenge, Chris was talking with an intern. “What do you mean we’re out of food to give for this contest?!” he whispered angrily. “Well, that’s the case,” the intern replied. “What do we have on hand?” Chris panicked. “Just bottled water,” the intern replied. “That’ll have to do,” Chris sighed. “The final dish, these bottles of water.” “That’s all?” Rory replied. He, Cera, and Tippy quickly drank it down, no problem. “We have our winners!” Chris congratulated. “Tippy, Cera, and Rory, you guys have individual invincibility!” SAFE: Cera, Tippy, Rory. UP FOR ELIMINATION: Chomper, Shorty, Ali, Ruby, Rita, and Ducky. Ruby came back into the Mess Hall. “What did I miss?” she asked. “Well Ruby, you see..” Ali began to respond, but they she smelled something. “What’s that horrible smell?!” she said. “Uh, I jumped into this big batch of plants when I threw up, so no cameras could see,” Ruby explained. “Oh no dude,” Chris replied. CC Chris: The plant Ruby jumped in has a tendency to let out an odor….that can’t be washed away…. Everyone had gathered in the cabins, deciding who to vote off. “She’s a nice runner, but man, Ruby smells bad!” Rory complained, his, Chomper, and Rita’s sniffers were extra sensitive. “Good point, but what about Ducky?” Shorty replied. “I don’t want to let that little swimmer beat me.” Chomper and Petrie were undecided, though they both had a particular dino they were considering voting off… In the Girls cabin, Ruby had to stay outside because the others didn’t like her odor. “Sorry Ruby,” Tippy called. “I understand Tippy,” replied Ruby. Ali and Tippy had a problem: since Cera was invincible, who would they vote off? “I say Shorty,” Ruby called. “He may be tough, but he can be mean.” “Good point,” added Ali. Cera went outside, trying not to sniff. “I was thinking of voting off Petrie Ruby,” Cera tried to smile. “He seems like he has some talent hidden.” “Er, no thanks, I’m going with Tippy and Ali.” “WHAT?!” Cera said angrily. CC Cera: Ruby’s about to learn she just made her biggest mistake in the competition…. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…. Cera, Tippy, and Rory were standing by Chris, all receiving the special “Golden Treestar.” “You’ve all cast your ballots and made your decision,” Chris said to the 7 up for elimination. “If I do not call your name, you must immediately return to the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back, ever.” As usual, there was a big gulp. “The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Ali.” Chris said. Ali smiled and collected her prize. “Chomper….Rita…..Ducky.” It was down to Petrie, Ruby, and Shorty. The boys were holding their noses. “The next name I’m going to call, is…….Petrie.” The flyer happily collected his treat with a relieved sigh. “Shorty, Ruby, down to you. The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……………..Shorty.” Ruby let out a frown. “We’re sorry Ruby,” Chomper, Rita, and Rory said. “I understand,” Ruby replied. “I’m not,’ Cera commented. “You mean you voted off Ruby also?” Ali said, surprised that Cera didn’t vote off Shorty like she and Ali did. “She didn’t listen to me, “ Cera laughed. Ruby walked down the Tunnel of Shame. “See you guys later,” she waved, hoping she’d be able to find a way to cover the stink. “Bye Ruby,” Ducky, Chomper, Rita, Ali, Shorty, Petrie, Tippy, and Rory waved. But Ali looked angry at Cera. She was not going to let her win! Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes